It's raining again
by SniggerHedgehog
Summary: It's raining again... Je continue de marcher dans le parc. Je suis trempée et gelée, tout ça pour lui. C'est stupide, je vais sûrement attraper la grippe. Alors pourquoi est-ce-que je continue d'avancer sous la pluie pour le rejoindre? Bonne question...


It's raining again...

_It's raining again..._

Il pleut aujourd'hui, encore.

Pourtant je reste là, devant cette fenêtre à _le_ regarder.

_Il_ est là, au bord du lac.

_Il_ n'est pas beau, moi non plus.

_Il_ n'est pas laid, moi non plus...

Je ne _le_ connais pas, _il_ ne me connaît pas non plus.

Nous ne sommes ni opposés, ni semblables, ni complémentaires.

Nous sommes justes deux élèves parmi tant d'autres, pas des génies mais pas stupides non plus.

_It's raining again..._

_Il_ reste là, sous cette pluie que je déteste tant.

_Il_ ne me regarde pas.

_Il_ regarde le lac, je déteste ce lac aussi, il pleut et pourtant il reste d'une couleur insupportablement bleu.

_It's rainig again..._

_Il_ est blond, je suis brune.

_Il_ a les yeux noisette, j'ai les yeux bleus.

_Il_ aime, les métamorphoses, pas moi.

_Il_ déteste les potions, pas moi.

C'est tout ce que je sais de _lui_ et, pourtant, je _l'_aime.

Ça n'a pas été le coup de foudre.

Ça n'a pas été une révélation lorsque nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois.

Non, je ne _l'_ai pas aimé à l'instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Je _l'_ai juste regardé, un jour, et j'ai su...

_It's raining again..._

Je ne _lui_ ai jamais parlé, pas un «bonjour» ou même un simple «merci».

Non, je n'ai échangé avec _lui_ que des regards, pas de signe de la main, de sourire ou même des clin d'œil.

Juste des regards.

Pas par timidité, par peur ou tout simplement par lâcheté.

Non, juste parce que seul les yeux ne mentent pas.

Les mots sont des armes que j'évite d'utiliser.

_It's raining again..._

Pourtant, on ne peut pas réellement lire dans les yeux des gens.

Le langage des yeux est comme la vérité: blessant, dérangeant, complexe, unique et secret.

Il faudra donc que je _lui_ dise ces trois petits mots.

Car le «je t'aime» que disent mes yeux est, je le crains, indéchiffrable.

_It's raining again..._

Alors je reste à cette fenêtre, à _le_ contempler.

Une fille de ma classe passe derrière moi.

On la surnomme la folle car elle n'a pas l'air de vivre dans le même monde que nous.

Elle chantonne une chanson, Life is Still Sweet.

Et puis quoi encore, life is bitter!

Elle s'arrête, me regarde et me dit d'une voix rêveuse: «La pluie est le temps idéale pour les déclarations, tu ne trouve pas?»

Elle regarde par la fenêtre et me fait un clin d'œil avant de repartir.

C'est idiot, en quoi une journée pluvieuse est-elle plus adaptée pour faire des déclarations qu'un journée ensoleillée?

_It's raining again..._

Bien sur, je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai compris l'allusion.

C'est trop troublant pour être une simple coïncidence.

Même si personne n'est au courant. Parfois, dans la vie, il ne faut pas chercher d'explication à tout. Sinon on se bouffe la vie.

Pourtant, même si c'est stupide, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle a dit penser.

_It's raining again..._

Enfin bon, je devais bien le _lui_ dire un jour, alors, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui?

Il faut bien que je rassemble mon courage un jours ou l'autre...

Je _lui_ jette un dernier regard, _il_ n'a pas bougé.

Je pars de ma fenêtre et je descends tranquillement les escaliers.

Pourquoi me presser, j'ai tout mon temps...

_It's raining again..._

_Il_ est toujours à la même place, immobile et trempé.

Seul, aussi.

Je me dirige lentement vers _lui_. Très lentement.

La pluie torrentielle continue de tomber et de tremper les imprudents qui sont toujours à l'extérieur.

Seulement nous, enfaîte.

_It's raining again..._

Je n'aime vraiment pas la pluie. Ça me donne le cafard. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, retourner me terrer sous ma couette.

Alors qu'est-ce-que je fais ici, près du parc, à essayer de _le_ rejoindre alors qu'il pleut des cordes?

Bonne question. Mais je n'ai strictement aucune réponse à donner.

On dit que l'amour rend aveugle. Bon, je suis déjà myope à l'origine.

Mais ce qu'on ne dit pas souvent, c'est que l'amour rend con, immature, inconscient et idiot.

Donc, si vous pouvez éviter, je vous le conseille. Vraiment.

_It's raining again..._

Je continue toujours à avancer, de moins en moins vite. Déjà que je n'étais pas rapide à l'origine...

Mais avancer sous la pluie, c'est dur. Surtout avec des habits trempés, un moral pas au beau fixe et un début de grippe.

Quand je disais que l'amour rend inconscient, c'est de ça que je voulais parler.

Je suis gelée et trempée, je vais attraper la crève et je suis toujours sous la pluie.

Et tout ça pour quoi? Parce que je veux _lui_ avouer mes sentiments.

Alors que je sais très bien que je ne dirais rien, je me dégonflerais au dernier moment. Je le sais très bien, ce n'est pas la première fois.

Autant dire que ma détermination ne pèse pas bien lourd...

_It's raining again..._

Mais je pense que le pire c'est que je sache que je vais me dégonfler et que je sorte dehors quand même. Stupide.

En attendant, je suis juste derrière _lui_.

Même trempé, je _le_ trouve mignon.

Mais bon, _il_ aurait ressemblé à Michael Jackson que je _le_ trouverais quand même mignon, c'est dire!

L'amour rend _vraiment_ aveugle.

_It's raining again..._

Et qu'est-ce-que je fais, maintenant?

Et bien je m'assoie à côté de _lui_.

_Il_ doit me prendre pour une folle. Ce qui n'est pas faux. Qui sortirait sous cette pluie, franchement?

Mais bon, dans ce cas _il_ est fou aussi alors ça va.

_Il_ tourne la tête vers moi. On se regarde.

Sans rien dire.

Puis je lui sourie pour la première fois avant de tourner la tête vers le lac.

Finalement, il est pas si moche que ça, ce lac trop bleu sous ce ciel trop gris.

_It's raining again..._

C'est bizarre. J'ai envi de rester à me geler avec _lui_.

L'amour rend con, en voici un bel exemple.

C'est vrai qu'on tombe amoureux comme on tombe malade.

Ça nous tombe sur la gueule et on arrive pas à s'en débarrasser.

Mais bon, je l'aime bien, moi, cette maladie.

C'est vrai que je l'aimerai sûrement moins demain, quand je serais à l'infirmerie avec le nez qui coule, mal à la tête et entrain de cracher mes poumons.

Oh, et puis merde. Pour une fois je vais profiter sans me plaindre.

Enfin, je vais essayer...

_It's raining again..._

Pendant que j'étais dans mes pensées au combien optimistes, _il_ continuait de me regarder.

Puis _il_ a tourné la tête.

On doit vraiment avoir l'air con, tous les deux, sous la pluie battante à regarder ce lac trop bleu.

Mais bon, pour être honnête, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Je suis bien, ici avec _lui_.

Je l'aime bien, moi, cette maladie qu'on appelle amour.

Ça apporte beaucoup d'emmerdes, de problèmes, de maux de tête.

Mais quand on est comme je le suis maintenant, on se dit que ça vaux la peine.

Et oui, l'amour ça rend maso, aussi.

_It's raining again..._

Il pleut toujours. On est toujours gelés et trempés.

Mais ça va. Tout va bien pour moi.

J'ai pas l'habitude, ça fait bizarre, il y a toujours un truc qui va pas, en temps normal. Mais qui a dit que c'était un temps normal, après tout...

Finalement, elle est pas si mal, cette pluie.

Si elle était moins mouillée et moins froide, je pourrais même dire que je l'aime bien.

Le lac aussi, d'ailleurs.

Mais j'y peux rien si il me fait mal aux yeux avec sa couleur turquoise, quand même!

Je suis gelée et trempée et je n'ai aucune envie de bouger, j'ai envi de rester comme ça pour toujours.

Ça y est, je suis maso. Je suis prête à attraper une grippe éternelle pour rester avec _lui_.

L'amour, c'est bien, mais parfois, ce serait bien un jours de congé de temps en temps.

Histoire que je ne fasse pas _que_ penser logiquement. C'est bien d'agir logiquement, aussi, je vous assure!

_It's raining again..._

La météo annonce de la pluie pour demain.

Chouette!

* * *

><p>J'aime beaucoup ce one-shot. Je l'avais commencé un jours de pluie, dans une phase de découragement. Et je viens de le finir.<p>

Je suis assez fière du résultat! Je voulais aussi vous dire que les deux persos principaux sont des élèves de Poudlard dont on entend pas parler dans le livre. Même si il y a une apparition de Luna.

Comme vous l'aurez peut-être compris, le perso principale est une serdaigle. Je l'aime bien...

Vos avis? Une review?


End file.
